Pronouns
by Katy Leopard
Summary: Short, fluff-filled one shot. Blaine comes over for a movie night,and switches out a pronoun in a song.


_Author's Note: Something a bit new for me. It's just fluff, really. Sometimes you need some fluff. Enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

"Really, Blaine?"

Blaine was standing in the doorway of Kurt's Dalton dorm room, a bag of chips in hand, and an Across the Universe DVD in the other.

"Come on, there's nothing better to de-stress from school than a movie night with chips, Julie Taymor, and a sexy Liverpudlian." Blaine justified with a smile that crinkled his eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes with a smirk, but let the boy in and shut the door.

As Blaine put the DVD in, Kurt took the liberty of staring at his non-slicked, curly poof of hair. In his mind, Kurt had an urge to run his fingers through it. However, he repressed the urge. I mean, casually holding hands is one thing, but running your fingers randomly through a guy's hair? Kind of awkward. They hadn't been going out more than a week. And although he felt he reserved the right to run his fingers through the mass, he still thought it was weird. Maybe later.

Kurt was snapped out of his thoughts by Blaine plopping down on the bed next to him, stretching his legs out, his feet coming up _just_ short of Kurt's. Kurt actually found Blaine's height kind of charming, but he wasn't quite sure why.

While Blaine navigated to the DVD menu, Kurt glanced over him. He was wearing a white v-neck and artistically distressed blue skinny jeans. Kurt detested "artistically distressed" jeans. Why someone would actually _want_ holes in their pants was a mystery to him. Yet, they looked amazing on Blaine. Because Blaine always looked amazing. Hell, Blaine could wear a potato sack, and still make it look attractive. Blaine had that sort of natural beauty about him.

"What? Is there something wrong with my clothes? Is my zipper undone or something?" For the second time, Kurt was snapped out of his own thoughts by the very boy he was thinking about.

"Oh no, you're fine." Kurt said quickly. Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Just admiring the merchandise, then?" Blaine quipped. Kurt hit the other boy's arm playfully.

"I was just—my thoughts distracted me. Don't get too cocky." Replied Kurt, moving his eyes from Blaine to the TV screen, now showing the "Blah Blah Blah Don't Copy This Movie or We'll Find You, Antoine Dodson Style" screen.

"Cause you know, there's a fee for loitering eyes." Blaine joked. Kurt's eyes shot back to his.

"Oh yeah? And what would that price be, Mr. Smart Ass?"

Blaine thought for a second, then responded.

"Nothing I would able to withstand myself. So, the fee is actually pretty superfluous." Kurt's puzzled look compelled Blaine to elaborate. "I was going to say 'deprive you of my person for an entire day', but hell knows I'd never make it. More of a punishment for me than you, probably."

"Oh, you would be very surprised," Kurt muttered. Blaine smiled, grasped Kurt's hand, and pressed his lips to it. Just then, they both heard, _"Is there anybody going to listen to my story…"_

Kurt snuggled into his boyfriend, still getting used to wrapping his mind around the term "boyfriend". Blaine curled his arm around Kurt's waist, kissed the top of his head, afterward still keeping his mouth pressed to his hair.

Kurt then heard Blaine's muffled voice, _"He's the kind of guy you want so much, it makes you sorry. Still you don't regret a single day…" _

"I think you got one of those pronouns wrong," Kurt whispered jokingly. He heard Blaine give a quiet, breathy chuckle. He lifted Kurt's chin and gazed into his eyes.

"I don't think so," he purred. Blaine's lips softly pressed to Kurt's. Pulling apart, Blaine rested his forehead against the younger boy's.

Eyes still closed from the kiss, Blaine crooned, "If I could, I'd rewrite every love song to fit you and I."

Kurt giggled.

"That is probably the cheesiest thing I've ever heard." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed.

"I was trying to be romantic. It required a bit of cheese. Doesn't mean the sentiment isn't there."

"Mmmhmm…" Kurt murmured with a smirk.

"Just shush and watch the movie, Hummel." Blaine retorted lightheartedly.

Curled up in each other's arms, neither of them knew how blissfully content the other one was. Cause pronouns should never matter anyway. Contentment is out there for whoever is bold enough to seek it. Regardless of gender, love was love. And more importantly, love was something they both had.


End file.
